


黑道paro

by lianyunzhiyu



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M, jasher - Freeform, 但是隔着屏幕你也打不到我, 可能以后会变成长篇, 嘻嘻 - Freeform, 我不是故意的, 有cue到正牌女友, 目前来说就是为了让我爽一爽, 随缘吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 13:52:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lianyunzhiyu/pseuds/lianyunzhiyu
Summary: 又名：霸道少主爱上俏皮小杀手没有设定具体年龄，自由心证昂。正文内容有cue到安妮，当工具人，凑合看吧。





	黑道paro

**Author's Note:**

> 大过节的，我缝缝补补又拿出来当贺文

他是一把锋利而又坚韧的刀，是年轻的家主得心应手的武器。

他也可以是黄金王座上用以点缀的玫瑰，含苞待放的装饰品。一张稚嫩的脸，清澈的双眼，骗过无数人。他像一个真正天然无害的情人似的挽着Asher的胳膊出席一个又一个的宴会，穿着纯白的西装，却偏偏不打理头发。一头棕色的卷发俏皮而不合时宜。

Jack通常会在宴会的间隙溜走，留下Asher 一个人应付那些看似无意间过来搭讪的男人女人， 他管这个叫场内任务，而Jack负责的是场外的部分。那些稍微有点血腥的部分。Jack努力不让目标们的鲜血溅到自己身上，下手往往都是一刀毙命。他极少用那些Asher 调配出来毒素药剂。Jack偏爱冷兵器，他把olive*藏在大腿内侧，用束带固定,仅管少有目标能逼他到让他动用olive的程度。

Asher ，Angel 家年轻的教父，早已不是那个被推上权力顶峰毫无反抗之力的小傀儡。他脸上公式化的优雅笑容仿佛面具，浅绿色的双眼里少有笑意。这大概是近期最后一个目标了，他在跟波琳家的小姐们交谈时分心去想。高脚杯里金黄的香槟摇摇晃晃，折射着大厅里玻璃吊灯奢靡暧昧的光。

不过似乎出现了点意外。

教父的情人没能在宴会散场之前赶回来，直到印有angel 家徽的豪车开出波琳庄园门口的时候，Asher带走的是都只是勒布朗家的长女，而非他的卷毛小情人

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

波琳庄园内

缠斗仍在继续，不过Jack已渐渐落了下风。谁能想到波琳家实际上的掌权者是两个人呢？显然这对双胞胎保密工作做的极好，好到前期调查的时候angel家的探子们都没探明这一点。  
等我回去一定要把那帮没用的家伙开除，Jack被击中左腿的时候恨恨的想。若他没有受伤，对上这两人倒可以打个平手，但是现在就不太可能了。Jack支开的安保人员发现情况不对后大概会在十五分钟之内赶回来。留给他的时间不多了。不过Jack似乎不太着急。

砰，枪声响起。

一个波琳应声倒在地上，另一个则被olive插进喉管。

Asher倚在门边，扔掉手枪。慢条斯理的走过去给Jack整理打斗过程中散开的衣襟。

“这次怎么这么慢？”Asher干脆把Jack打横抱了起来，反正他俩对此得心应手的很。

“托你那些瓶瓶罐罐的福，下次我还是不要尝试把料加在茶里好了，那两个老头半天都不喝一口。“Jack一边说一边把头埋在Asher怀里假意诉苦。

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jack翘高左腿，让Asher 很难给他上药包扎，而Asher又不得不纡尊降贵亲自上手，因为有些猫咪必须顺毛捋，不然下一秒就会甩着尾巴逃跑。 若非伤口又裂开了，Asher也用不着再给他包扎一遍。

Asher 这次固定夹板下手很重。  
“嘶！”  
“疼死了！！！！”  
“知道疼你还跑，自己找罪受，忍着。”

Asher 少见的狠下心决定给他一点教训，不能太纵容他了。

于是他们开始接吻，然后顺理成章的Asher解开 Jack的衬衫，Jack把手伸进Asher的裤子里，这只修长而略微冰凉的手从衣襟下探入，在Asher下腹部打圈，最后握住他蓄势待发的硬物。  
Asher摸出一瓶润滑剂开始给Jack扩张，他现在没有多少耐心去做这个，事实上如果不是考虑到尺寸的关系天知道他多想直接插进去，即使Jack用那种带着哭腔的喘息小声的叫自己名字然后求饶他也不会再心软，狠狠的操他直到他筋疲力尽的昏倒在自己怀里，再也没有力气去惹人生气。

不过如果那样做了，Asher可能会很长一段时间都找不到Jack的踪影。所以为了长远的发展Asher 还是用了尽可能多的润滑开拓Jack紧致的甬道。他总是这么紧，还娇气的很，特别是在Asher的床上， 一点点疼痛都能让Jack疼到扭腰吸气，为此你永远不会 看到Asher 留指甲，甚至扩张到一半把人踹开也是常有的事。 

现在的Jack没什么力气反抗，Asher 的手指弄得他舒服的很，温热的肠壁被挖弄按压，凉凉的润滑剂遇热既化，几下之后便传出湿答答的水声，Asher几乎是次次都摁在敏感点上，他开始哼哼唧唧的小声呻吟，不过当他意识到两根手指扩张一会之后就会换上的顶在他屁股上的大家伙，他就故态复萌又开始想踹人了。

Asher 显然料到了这一点，于是他稍微用力摁住了Jack的左腿，现在好了，Jack完全无法反抗了。  
“你别••••嗯•••••啊！”Asher猛地一用力，直直的操了进去， 也许是他进的太深了，Jack肚子上都被顶出来一点小小的鼓包似的突起，Asher恶趣味的用手摁压那处，还引着Jack的手去摸摸自己的肚子，他的手便覆在Jack的手上，恶意的去顶Jack手心的位置。 

Jack被他这么刺激的玩法搞的有些意识散乱，接下来的事情Jack也记太不清楚了，无非是Asher 引导着他高潮，一次又一次。在他被一股滚烫的液体刺激的稍微回神时，他终于以为自己能休息一会了，但是天不遂人愿，Asher又拉着他开始了下一轮，直到最后他昏倒在Asher怀里。

Jack一直以为自己睡着了，其实并没有 ，他更像是在浅层睡眠和失去意识中徘徊，他能感受到Asher终于停下来的时候不太掩饰的笑声和落在他脸颊和额头的亲吻，也能感受到Asher用力的搂紧他之后在他耳侧平稳的呼吸声。

 

Jack从Asher怀里坐了起来，表情冰冷而平静，在自己床头摸了一把匕首出来，从Asher毫不设防露出的脖颈上滑动，一用力便能戳破这层薄薄的肌肤。然后他扔掉了匕首，掏出那管神经毒素，玻璃瓶制的小针管在黑暗中也依旧流光溢彩，Jack思考了一会之后又把那管药剂塞回去，缩回到了Asher怀里，这次他真的很快就陷入了睡眠。 

 

 

上次行动的腿伤导致Jack拄了拐杖半个多月的拐杖，好在解决掉波琳家的两个老头之后暂时没Jack的任务了。他缩在angel庄园里无所事事，别误会，这完全不是出于自愿的行为，Jack被限制出行范围了，准确地说是被禁足了。他不仅被狠狠地切身教育了一顿，还收获了一份禁足令。 而且禁足令的时长在目前看来，是无限。

Asher最近呆在庄园的时间不多，有无数的事情等着他去解决。其实Jack没受伤之前也是这样，只不过陪着他和他一起出席宴会的人不一样了。Jack彻底闲下来了，这就意味着Asher会更忙。

 

Jack的立场并不总跟Asher一致，严格意义上来说他是grazer家族的人，这个世代中立的家族只会给胜者提供帮助。但是好在没人知道Jack是怎么想的，如果说他忠于angel家，确实也过于勉强，他虽然长住在angel庄园，共享最高权限但是他从不吝啬于给Asher 找麻烦。比起助手，他更像是把尖刀而非情人。

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：  
> olive是Jack的匕首，平常用束带绑在大腿内侧【我只是想写丝袜内侧藏东西的梗】【也许可以写到】  
> olive刀身是翠绿色，有血槽，是Asher送给Jack的礼物【定情信物】  
> 灵感来源于Asher的宝石眼睛


End file.
